


Qualities of a King

by Darkenning



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, inspired by the elevator scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenning/pseuds/Darkenning
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Qualities of a King

_Inspired in response to[this](https://forum.questionablequesting.com/threads/nasuverse-images-thread.5733/page-407#post-4078459)._  
  
So there they were, in what had to be the most uncomfortable elevator ride in all of reality. Artoria's eyes were firmly fixed on the ascending numbers on the display, but she could not really be unaware of the way the other Saber in the room was gazing at her, with the usual heady mix of two parts anger to one part frustrated admiration. There was, of course, nothing to be said about it.  
  
At least not until Mordred actually spoke. "So what would it take for me to get the qualities of a king, then?"  
  
Artoria's eyes slammed shut as a Nero-style headache settled on her. "Really? _Really, now?_ " she asked without opening them again.  
  
"Really now!" Mordred demanded.  
  
"... very well, then," she said, eyes once more open. "Since this is such a topic of critical importance," she added with just a touch of sarcasm, before turning to regard Mordred. "Mordred. I think the world of you. I always have. I always will. You are the best thing that ever came out of any interactions I had with my sister. You can do things that I never will. _The qualities of a king that you do not possess are entirely negative ones._ They are things about myself that I do not, in fact, _like_ about myself, and have come to regret. By the time you asked me to make you my heir, I had begun to view my existence as a king as a _curse._ Why would I ever voluntarily bestow that upon anyone I care about, especially my own child? If you still want this thing, then you make me very sad, Mordred, and I hope you never have it. I will not, under any circumstances, praise you for desiring it."  
  
Mordred stared back at her, eyes slightly wider than their open mouth.  
  
"Right," said Artoria, turning back to the display. "Let's do 'go for help'."  
  
"I -- I --" Mordred stammered.  
  
"Fine, fine, you can be the one to throw me instead of the way we usually do it," the King of Knights said irritably. "That damned armor of yours makes you a better blunt instrument, though."  
  
"I -- you -- I --"  
  
"By Jesu, Mordred, if you think you have a better plan, say so!"  
  
"No, daddy," said Mordred in a very tiny voice.  
  
"All right then. 'Go for help' it is."


End file.
